Loving You
by bottlejar
Summary: Sakura tidak pernah tahu bahwa mencintai Tobirama dapat menjadi sangat menyakitkan./Crack-pairing/newbie.


Namanya Tobirama Senju—pemuda bertubuh tegap dengan rambut abu-abu yang selalu tergerai berantakan, tinggal dipinggiran kota Konoha seorang diri, dia bukan orang kaya, tempat tinggalnya sederhana menjurus ke kumuh namun tetap terawat. Ia tidak punya keluarga, ia tidak punya siapa-siapa, yang ia punya hanya rumah peninggalan kedua orangtuanya yang sudah lama meninggal ketika ia berusia lima. Sanak keluarganya tinggal jauh darinya—jarak dari Konoha-Suna tidaklah dekat, lagipula sepertinya keluarga-keluarga yang lain telah melupakan eksistensinya, memaksanya mandiri di usianya yang masih sangat muda. Ia terpaksa berhenti sekolah karena tidak sanggup membayar biayanya, dan meraih beasiswa terasa begitu sulit meskipun ia sudah berusaha mati-matian. Tobirama Senju hanyalah lelaki dingin yang kesepian, yang menutup dirinya dari dunia luar karena ia merasa orang lain tidak bisa menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka, ia dianggap remeh bahkan tidak ada yang mau meliriknya meski ia bukan pengemis. Perusahaan-perusahaan tidak mau menerimanya, begitu tahu ia cuma lulusan sekolah menengah. Hidup semakin berat, kerja sampingan di pom bensin tidak cukup untuk membiayai hidupnya sehari-hari. Tobirama Senju begitu mengutuk hidupnya, ia selalu melihat dunia dengan kacamata angkuhnya—bahwa seluruh manusia di muka bumi ini adalah orang egois, yang memandang rendah orang-orang di bawah derajatnya, ia begitu membenci dunia ini beserta isinya. Tapi semuanya runtuh, semua asumsinya terpatahkan ketika ia bertemu dia—gadis yang merubah cara pandangnya, yang merubah caranya melihat dunia. Ia tidak lagi bersungut-sungut menjalani kehidupannya, tidak membuang muka saat melihat seekor anak anjing menggoyang-goyangkan ekor di hadapannya. Tobirama tahu ia sedang jatuh cinta, begitu dalam sehingga membiarkan gadis itu masuk dan mengambil andil dalam merubahnya menjadi orang yang berbeda. Ia mencintainya—mencintai Haruno Sakura, sejak awal bertemu di pom bensin, ia tidak lupa bagaimana cara Sakura memperlakukannya yang mungkin terlihat biasa di mata lainnya tapi entah ia merasa begitu spesial. Ia jatuh cinta pada kebaikan gadis itu, cintanya makin besar karena Sakura menerima dia apa adanya. Tapi cinta itu buta, sedangkan manusia itu egois. Tobirama tidak tahu mengapa ayah-ibu Sakura bisa sangat jahat, merendahkannya habis-habisan di depan Sakura, menentang mati-matian hubungan mereka berdua, kedua orangtua Sakura rela melakukan apapun supaya dapat memisahkan mereka. Ia tidak mengerti, mengapa mereka menentangnya jika mereka sudah tahu bahwa Sakura mencintainya? Apakah materi menjadi tolak-ukur restu keduanya? Tapi cinta itu buta, Tobirama Senju rela melakukan segalanya, rela melakukan cara apapun demi mendapatkan gadisnya.

.

.

.

.

Sakura Haruno gadis biasa yang dibesarkan layaknya anak-anak lain di lingkungannya. Ia gadis manis penuh sopan santun pada orang berumur lebih tua darinya, ia senang permen asam, ia begitu mencintai sekelilingnya. Sakura bisa menjadi sangat bahagia ketika bunga di tamannya mekar pada musim semi. Ayahnya pekerja kantoran yang bekerja di sebuah kantor usaha cukup ternama di Konoha, sementara ibunya seorang ibu rumah tangga yang luar biasa dalam membesarkan anaknya. Sakura anak yang pintar, selalu menjadi nomor satu di sekolahnya, lulusan universitas terkemuka sehingga ia memiliki masa depan terjamin, ia tidak pernah sekalipun mengecewakan ayah-ibunya, sampai ia berhubungan dengan lelaki yang tidak jelas masa depannya bernama Tobirama Senju. Ayah-ibunya berubah menjadi keras terhadapnya, seolah-olah ia adalah anak bandel yang suka pulang tengah malam setelah pesta minuman keras. Sakura tidak bermaksud menjadi anak kurang ajar, tapi rasa cintanya pada Tobirama membunuhnya perlahan, ia tidak bisa jauh dari pemuda itu, memisahkan mereka berdua seperti mencabut paksa nyawanya untuk segera terlepas dari tubuhnya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia bisa begitu mencinta pemuda itu, logikanya tidak bisa memberi jawaban namun hatinya selalu memberikan kepastian—karena ia mencintai Tobirama. Walaupun ia tidak pernah tahu siapa sebenarnya Tobirama, Sakura memang merubahnya menjadi orang yang berbeda, tapi Sakura tidak pernah tahu bahwa ia mencintai seorang kriminal.

.

.

.

.

Tobirama masuk ke dalam truk kontainer tergesa-gesa. Malam ini ia ingin segera melamar Sakura, berniat mengajaknya pergi ke tempat jauh dimana tidak seorangpun dapat menghalangi perasaan mereka. Ia memacu truk dengan kecepatan tinggi, membawanya ke tempat janji temunya bersama Sakura. Menggenggam kotak cincin yang telah ia beli menggunakan uang haram setelah ia menjual ilegal barang-barang dari dalam kontainer yang dibawanya, jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak, suara sirine terdengar jauh tapi ia tahu para polisi tidak tinggal diam dan membiarkannya. Tobirama menginjak pedal gas, mempercepat laju kendaraan, mengendarainya tanpa memedulikan lalu lintas yang saat itu memang lengang, dipikirannya cuma ada Sakura, terdengar gila dan mengerikan; Tobirama Senju sudah dibutakan oleh cinta seperti kata pepatah yang ia yakini di sisi lain Sakura juga merasakan hal yang sama. Sebuah mobil sedan tua berwarna coklat tiba-tiba berbelok di persimpangan, Tobirama terkejut ia berusaha membelokan truk, dan sepertinya terlambat, sedan tua itu menabrak bagian lain truknya. Sekujur tubuh pemuda itu terasa nyeri, kepalanya baru menghantam kemudi membuatnya terasa menusuk. Dalam keadaan setengah sadar juga terluka, ia berusaha keluar, matanya berkunang-kunang; sejenak ia menengok ke arah sedan tua yang baru saja menghantam truk, sesuatu dalam kepalanya menyuruhnya untuk pergi, suara sirine polisi terdengar mendekat karena kecelakaan ini memperlambatnya. Tobirama teringat akan sesuatu yang tadi digenggamnya, ia mencari kedalam truk dan ia tidak dapat menemukannya, nyatanya kotak cincin itu menggelinding tepat di sebelah sedan berwarna coklat yang bentuknya nyaris separuh hancur. Tobirama merunduk segera mengambilnya, mobil polisi sudah berhenti beberapa meter dari tempat kejadian perkara, ia bangkit dan hampir berlari meninggalkan tempat itu jika saja apa yang ia lihat bukan helaian berwarna merah muda menyembul dari balik jendela. Suara tersangkut di tenggorokannya, ia tercekat, tak tahu harus bagaimana, bahunya bergetar dan berkali-kali menggumamkan kata ini tidak mungkin. Lalu ia sadar mengapa mobil tua itu terasa begitu familiar, karena mereka bertemu diperantara olehnya; di pom bensin. Bahu Tobirama berguncang, ia sudah tidak peduli pada polisi yang menodongkan senjata ke arahnya, membalik dan menempelkan mukanya pada jendela mobil sedan—seolah memaksanya untuk melihat keadaan Sakura yang begitu mengenaskan karena ulahnya. Tobirama menjerit terisak saat polisi menyeretnya masuk kedalam mobil patroli, menjauhkannya dari Sakura. Ia meronta meski mobil mulai meninggalkan lokasi, dengan jelas ia bisa melihat sosok gadis berambut merah muda dikeluarkan dari dalam mobil dalam keadaan terluka parah oleh paramedis yang dipanggil polisi. Tobirama sangat mencintai Sakura, ia selalu ingin bersamanya, ia tidak pernah berharap Sakura pergi meninggalkannya, tidak dengan cara seperti ini. Tobirama mencintai Sakura, dan bahkan maut tidak bisa memisahkan mereka.

_**If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy?**_

_**If our love's insanity why are you my clarity?**_

.

.

.

**Fin.**


End file.
